


Otherside [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: Inception (2010), Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As multiple dream layers bleed into alternate realities, Eames and Baby Doll search to find each other once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherside [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/Otherside_zpsbde8e10c.png.html)

Song: "Otherside" by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Fandoms: Inception, Sucker Punch  
Spoilers: For both movies.  
Length/size: 2:10 (15.2 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/32179719) (password: crossover)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qnz2np)  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/12868469772/otherside-an-eames-babydoll-crossover-other)! ;)

(password: crossover)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> Rather appropriately enough, one night I had a dream that I was making an Eames/Baby Doll vid to "Otherside." I've dreamt about vids that were in progress before but I never completely came up with an entire concept and song like that. On a lark, I decided to see if I actually could pull off this vid that my subconscious seemed to want to make and so here we have it: two characters I love but who I never expected to "meet" got the chance to walk through each others' worlds a bit in a hopefully enjoyable manner. ;)
> 
> Next time, (if there IS a next time ;) ) I really hope my subconscious picks a leading man who has a little more footage to work with, lol! I ♥ Eames but, dang, he didn't have a lot of "leading man close up reaction shots!" ;) I almost decided to switch to Arthur or even Cobb but every time I seriously considered it, I just couldn't. I had to give it my best effort with Eames because that was just who it felt like I was supposed to use. It didn't help that the title of the cut I did of the song stared at me rather accusingly every time I listened to it on my MP3 player... "Otherside - Eames hearts Babydoll." ;)


End file.
